1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of medical instruments, and more particularly, to a dual function clamping device with interchangeable stapler and ablation heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various surgical procedures are performed using separate stapler and ablation devices. For example, atrial fibrillation (AF) is the most common form of arrhythmia, affecting more than 2 million people annually. AF is treated by the Maze procedure, which is a surgical intervention that interrupts the circular electrical patterns in the heart. Tissue in both atria are scarred or ablated to stop the formation and conduction of errant electrical impulses and/or to channel the normal electrical impulse in one direction from the top of the heart to the bottom of the heart. This procedure requires a device that can create ablation lines using RF or ultrasound energy or any other energy. Additionally, concurrent with a Maze-type procedure, the left atrial appendage may be closed to prevent emboli that might form within the appendage while the heart is fibrillating from exiting the appendage pouch and causing a subsequent stroke. This procedure requires a device with jaws that can clamp the atrial appendage and deliver staples to close the appendage.
The use of separate devices for stapling and ablating is inefficient and time consuming, however, and results in increased costs, storage requirements, sterilizing needs, and other maintenance needs. Additionally, separate stapling devices may be required to deliver different sizes or types of staples. Separate ablation devices may be required as well to provide different electrode configurations.